The present invention relates to a device for adjusting the position of an armrest of an automobile vehicle seat.
In the prior art, whether these armrests be central armrests associated with the rear seats of automobile vehicles or lateral armrests of the front seats, they are usually mounted to be movable between a retracted position in which they are disposed substantially parallel to the backrests of the seats with which they are associated and an active position substantially parallel to the plane defined by the cushions of the seats.
There consequently results a certain discomfort for the users of in particular the rear seats due to the presence of these armrests in the backrests of the seats.
Furthermore, all these armrests are mounted to be manually movable by the user, which may present in certain cases problems of handling, particularly when the armrest is fully embedded in the backrest of the rear seat.
Lastly, the integration of these armrests raises problems as concerns the fixing of the armrest support structure on the vehicle.